choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Greg
Greg and Rita, characters in High School Story: Class Act series, are your parents. They are first seen in Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Greg has brown eyes, short black hair and dark skin. His facial hair is either long stubble or full beard. He is pictured wearing a dark sky blue polo shirt. Rita has brown eyes, shoulder length brown hair with curls and fair skin. She is pictured wearing a teal/ocean button-up blouse. Personality Greg Greg is helpful and jovial. In Book 2, he offers his expertise to bake cupcakes for your twin's bake sale and teasingly threatens to eat the cupcakes if you don't pay attention. Rita Rita is supportive and caring to you and your twin. When your twin is excited about having a girlfriend, Rita doesn’t mind the enthusiasm and lets your twin dominate the dinner conversation. She also tells you that you didn't do anything wrong, when you tell her about the accident. When most of your friends (excluding Skye and Erin) think you caused Jordan’s injury, she tells you that if Rory is willing to throw away your friendship on that, he/she isn’t really your friend. (This is before you finally talk to Rory and before Rory knows what’s going on). Chapters: Greg High School Story Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 2: Family Matters * Chapter 6: Locked In (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: All the World's a Stage * Chapter 15: When All is Said and Done Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 4: Piece of Cake * Chapter 5: All For One, and One For All * Chapter 9: Winter Wonderful * Chapter 14: Be My Valentine Class Act, Book 3 * Chapter 1: O' Brave New World * Chapter 3: I Spy (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: Cold Feet (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: Will They or Won't They? * Chapter 8: Boiling Over (Mentioned) Chapters: Rita High School Story Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 2: Family Matters * Chapter 3: Love's a Game * Chapter 6: Locked In (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Framed * Chapter 14: All the World's a Stage * Chapter 15: When All is Said and Done Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 4: Piece of Cake * Chapter 8: An Impossible Situation * Chapter 14: Be My Valentine Class Act, Book 3 * Chapter 1: O' Brave New World * Chapter 3: I Spy (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: Will They or Won't They? * Chapter 8: Boiling Over Relationships Your Character (Class Act) With you and your twin, there is good-natured sibling rivalry including for the affection and attention from your parents. If you decide to buy the premium outfit for your first day of school, Greg is the one who took you shopping. Twin Sibling Your twin might tease you that Dad says he doesn't play favorites, but Greg took your twin to the restaurant convention last June without you. Trivia * They own and operate the Golden Griddle, famous for their milkshakes. The Golden Griddle was mentioned and shown in earlier High School Story books; for example, the cheerleaders, band members and sports team competed in the Cedar Cove Challenge to win a year's supply of milkshakes. * Greg appears to be the (head) cook of the Golden Griddle. * Greg resembles Clarence Atkins, a miscellaneous character from The Junior and The Senior. * During your and your twin's 14th birthday, they burnt your pancakes. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Parents